(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional continuous inkjet recording apparatuses that are generally known in the art are provided with nozzles whose surfaces are not specifically treated to be water or oil repellant. However, an inkjet recording apparatus, such as the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-296997, includes a nozzle component which is a peripheral portion of an ink injection port of an orifice to which a water repellent treatment is applied.
The nozzle of the continuous inkjet recording apparatus further includes an ink supply flow channel that supplies ink to a liquid chamber in which the ink is temporarily accumulated, and an ink discharge flow channel through which the ink accumulated in the liquid chamber is drawn in the event that the apparatus is stopped. A part of the liquid chamber is formed as an exciting wall that provides the vibration necessary for atomization of the ink ejected from the nozzle.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67298, the ink supply flow channel and the ink discharge flow channel are disposed in such a manner as to bypass the exciting wall's vibratory wall and an exciting source causing vibration in the exciting wall.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 19 and 20 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67298, in the nozzle conventionally used in the continuous inkjet recording apparatus, a nozzle body 300 includes a joint 301. A tube 302 through which the ink is pressure-fed from a body (not shown) and a joint 301 are connected together to thereby configure an ink supply channel.
Adjustment of the position of an ejecting ink stream 303, that is, adjustment of a nozzle central axis, is carried out by shifting with adjusting screws 306 and 307, along the directions of arrows A308 and A309, the positions of a housing 304 of the nozzle and a base 305 supporting the housing 304.
An exciting unit 310 for controlling vibration is isolated from and independent of, for example, the ink supply channel and the housing 304, so that the positional adjustment for the ink stream 303 does not influence the exciting unit 310.
In a known nozzle shown in FIG. 21, a flow channel 233 is configured along a central axis of a nozzle body 231, and miniaturization is implemented, in contrast with the nozzle shown in FIG. 19. In the configuration, an end portion of an axis 236 of a nozzle body 231 that is a part of an exciting unit 249 is formed as a joint portion 237 for connecting the ink supply channel, to thereby connect a tube 320.
Generally, in the nozzle of a continuous inkjet recording apparatus, such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-191516, the bore of a nut with a screw-cut configuration is generally used for securing a vibration source. As such, no clearance is formed between the bore and a vibration source mounting axis, and also the outer portion of the nut has no stepped portion.